


A trip to the Future

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah takes Dean into 2014 to find out what happens by him saying no to Michael. Dean meets Demon Dean and a very broken Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was glaring at Zachariah, who had his typical arrogant look on his face. Dean couldn’t stand the man for more reasons than him just being hell bent on Dean saying yes to Michael. Dean liked to believe that if Zachariah didn’t lie to him than maybe, just maybe he would say yes. But he didn’t trust the angels any more than he trusted the demons.

Zachariah smiled at Dean and he resisted the urge to punch the smile off Zachariah’s face. Calmly Zachariah touched Dean and they were standing in a very creepy looking hallway of a warehouse. Dean could hear water dripping and smell sulfur. Zachariah stated in that smug angel voice Dean couldn’t stand, “The year is 2014.This the future you will have created by saying no to Michael. I will be back for you in 3 days, enjoy your stay.”

Dean smirked and said smoothly, “There are demons here, Zachariah. I doubt I will be good to you dead.”

Zachariah didn’t reply, he just disappeared in front of Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and started walking cautiously down the hallway. He didn’t see any demons, which he counted as a win. Dean peaked into the rooms along the hallway as he went. They were all empty with a chain in the secured to the floor in the middle of the room near the drain on the floor. It looked ominous and Dean had a sinking feeling people got tortured here.

Dean was about to give up on checking in the little rooms and just leave before he ran into any demons when he found a locked door. Carefully, he picked the lock. Part of him did not want to know what was on the other side of that door and part of him had to know. He opened the door slowly as the smell of urine and feces hit him. He gagged and pulled his arm over his face before he looked in the room.

Dean scanned the top of the room first and noted the blood covering the walls. Not a thick layer, more like a splatter from torture. He cringed at the blood splatter and let his gaze fall down. Slowly, his eyes made it to the floor and he saw the curled up figure of a naked man. It was clear to Dean that the man had been beaten, tortured, and guessing by the bruising around the man’s hips and the discolored blood on the man’s thighs the man had also been raped.

He slowly made his way into the room. Dean held his breath from the odor of the room and wondered if this man was still alive. He reached out a hand and touched the man on the shoulder and rolled him over. The man’s chestnut brown hair that was too long obscured his face, but Dean saw a very familiar tattoo on the man’s chest.

Dean could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he brushed the damp hair out the man’s face. Dean’s mind was running a constant mantra of ‘please don’t be Sam’, but as he brushed the hair away. He gazed on the very battered face of his little brother. He fanatically felt around on Sam’s neck and found his pulse point. He could feel that Sam was still alive. Dean lightly tapped the side of Sam’s face and said in a near panic, “Sammy! Come on Sammy. You have to wake up.”

He didn’t get a response. Dean cursed to himself and thought quickly to come up with a plan. He knew he couldn’t leave Sam in here with the demons and he was certain that Lucifer probably wasn’t far away either. Dean carefully gathered Sam up into his arms. Thanking his adrenaline for being able to pick Sam up without much trouble.

Dean carried his unconscious brother through the warehouse and out the backdoor. He put Sam in the back seat of the first unlocked car he found. Then he pulled off his jacket and draped it over Sam’s body. Dean quickly got into the front seat of the car and hotwired it. He took off down the road and took in the surroundings.

He noted how everything looked very much the same. Nothing was really different looking as he drove around the next town over. Businesses were open. Children were playing. Everything looked like life just went on as if the battles between Heaven and Hell had no effect on them. Dean didn’t know if that was what Zachariah wanted him to see or if it was Sam’s fate that Zachariah wanted Dean to see. He didn’t know, but what he did know is that he had to take care of Sam right now.

Dean pulled into a motel parking lot and got out. He checked his wallet and was pleased that he actually had quite a bit of cash on him from hustling pool the night before. He rented a room for a week. Dean figured that even after Zachariah sent him back to his time; Sam would still need a place to stay.

He pulled Sam out of the backset of the car and carried him into the room. Dean took Sam straight into the bathroom and laid Sam down in the tub. He ran a shallow bath and washed Sam carefully taking note of his injuries. Sam didn’t resist. The most he did was pull his head up slightly and moan softly before laying his head back down on the side of the tub. It worried Dean.

Dean carefully dried Sam off while trying to control his emotions the best he could. He knew this was his fault. He had abandoned Sam to deal with Lucifer on his own and this was the result. Dean wondered how long Sam had been getting tortured. He didn’t want to know or even speculate. He was surprised at how much it hurt him to see Sam like this. He had tortured souls in Hell and it never bothered him. He didn’t like to admit it but he liked torturing the souls in Hell. But he didn’t like seeing his little brother like this.

After Sam was dry, Dean carried Sam to one of the beds and laid him down. He covered Sam up with the blanket and tucked it in around him. He stared at Sam for a few moments. He didn’t know what to do. Dean knew Sam probably needed a hospital but he didn’t know how he would even start to explain this. He sighed and got some water and lifted Sam’s head slightly to get him to drink.

Dean was relieved that Sam was conscious enough to drink the water slowly, but he was concerned that Sam never opened his eyes or moved. He laid Sam’s head back down on the pillow. He knew he had to go out and get supplies, so he set out on securing the room.

+++

After a supply run for food and clothes for Sam. Dean had been doing nothing but staring at Sam from where he was sitting on the other bed for four hours. He did put a t-shirt and boxers on his brother before he started his staring. He didn’t want to do anything to make Sam anymore uncomfortable. He was already dreading the rape talk. The very thought of that made him cringe.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts by Sam stirring on the bed. Sam reached out and gripped the blankets. Then much to Dean’s relief Sam opened his eyes and started looking around the room. His eyes squinted at the light and then Dean smiled when Sam’s eyes finally found him.

Dean was not expecting Sam to quickly sit up and pull himself out of the bed. He watched as Sam frantically backed away from him and fell off the bed to crouch down in the corner. Sam was scared. Dean knew that look on Sam’s face, but he hadn’t seen it since Sam was a kid. This was absolutely terrified Sam.

Dean carefully walked over to where Sam was hiding. He noticed Sam’s fast breathing and the wild look in his eyes. Sam’s eyes shot up and made eye contact with him. Sam spoke quickly and Dean could hear the terror in his voice, “Stay away from me. Castiel was right. You’re not my brother anymore.”

Dean thought he just got kicked in the gut. He wondered what the Hell happened. He didn’t know what to make of that but he was concerned that he did something to hurt Sam. Dean raised his hands to show he didn’t mean any harm and spoke slowly, “Sam, It is me. It is Dean. I am from the past. Zachariah sent me here.” He paused to see if Sam was processing or believing what he was saying. All he got was a terrified little brother staring back at him. “Can you tell me who hurt you? Was it Lucifer?”

Dean figured it was Lucifer but he thought it was better to safe than sorry so he asked. He did not expect to see Sam shaking his head no and stating in a shaky voice, “You did.”

Dean stared for a moment in disbelief. His brother wasn’t scared of someone hurting him. Sam was scared of getting hurt by Dean, by him. Dean looked away for a moment and said the only thing he could think of that would cause him to act like that, “You mean a demon in me? I am possessed, right?”

Dean watched as tears started running down Sam’s face. He watched as Sam wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered. When Sam spoke it was barely a whisper, “You are a demon, Dean. It is your own soul inside your body.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out on the first couple tries. Finally, he found his voice, “Sammy, are you sure? What happened to Lucifer and Michael? Are you sure they don’t have anything to do with this?”

Sam stared at him for a moment as he continued to shake and cry. Dean had never seen Sam so emotionally spent in his entire life. Sam continued in his weak whisper of a voice, “Lucifer and Michael are trapped in the cage. They don’t have anything to do with this. Your soul got corrupted when you got the Mark of Cain to stop Abaddon. Without Michael or me drinking demon blood, it was the only way.”

Dean reached out and touched Sam. He pulled his hand back as Sam flinched away from the touch. Dean didn’t know how he was feeling right now. He had a million questions for Sam and he didn’t want to leave Sam alone to face to monster he became in the future. Dean asked the only question that was on the forefront of his mind, “Who is Abaddon and why was Michael the only one who could stop him?” He opted not to even entertain the idea of Sam drinking demon blood.

Sam looked up through his bangs, “She was one of Lucifer’s Knights of Hell. Michael was believed to have killed them all but he didn’t get her, I guess. Michael and Lucifer are the two most powerful angels and I trapped them in the cage.”

Dean searched Sam’s face for a moment looking for something. He saw Sam’s fear written all over his face and he could see how broken Sam had become. In the end, this all came back to Lucifer in Dean’s mind. A mess Sam had created, but Sam did not deserve this. Dean let out a slow breath and said, “Okay, how do I fix it?”

Sam crunched up his brow and said resolutely, “If you are really the Dean from the past. You won’t be able too. I know you, Dean. It doesn’t matter what I say or what I do to show you. Even when you were human, I was never good enough for you and you never trusted me. Now that you’re a demon I am just a play toy. You get enjoy raping and torturing me.”

Dean lowered his head and said solemnly, “Sam, you are my brother. I would do anything for you. If you could get through to me, what would you tell me to do?”

Sam swallowed hard before meeting Dean’s eyes, “Dean, you need to say yes to Michael. When Michael asks what you want just ask that the souls be delivered to Heaven. We are all going to die and Heaven isn’t such a bad place.”

Dean stares at Sam for a moment and shakes his head, “I can’t.”

Sam looks away and speaks softly, “I know.”

Dean nodded and stands in front of his broken brother. He takes a deep breath and says, “Sam, I am sorry I left you. I am sorry this happened to you.”

Sam stares off into space as he speaks in a too soft tone, “I am sorry too. You should go before demon you finds me. He is going to be angry.”

Dean shakes his head and looks at Sam.  His voice is shaky but forceful, “Zachariah said I have 3 days here. What can I do to help you Sam? Please Sam, just tell me how to help you stay away from future me.”

Sam doesn’t respond for minutes. Dean was starting to wonder if Sam went catatonic on him, but finally Sam whispers, “Kill me and give me a hunter’s funeral.”

Dean can see the sincerity in Sam’s words. Death is more welcome to Sam than life. He remembered promising his father he would kill Sam if the time came when Sam couldn’t be saved from becoming evil. Dean just never imagined that he would become evil and Sam would become the victim of that evil. Dean knew he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill Sam.

Dean starts to speak but stops when he sees Sam go completely pale. Well, he is paler than he was a few moments ago. He slowly turns his head to look behind himself and he sees himself with black eyes.  Dean turns around completely and stares at himself. He notes the mark on his arm and the unfamiliar stance of the demon in his body.

Demon Dean smiles widely, “Sammy, I am so glad you found me myself to play with. This should be fun.”

Dean glances between Sam and Demon Dean. He turns his attention towards Demon Dean. He speaks with as much cockiness as he can muster, “Well, it is nice to see myself. But I am afraid your desires are not going to happen.”

Demon Dean chuckles, “Really? What makes you so sure?” Demon Dean taps on his head and says, “I already know every move you are going to make. I. Am. You.” Then Demon Dean plasters a huge smile on his face.

Dean takes a slow breath and thinks that Cas showing up right now would be helpful. But he also knows he won’t be that lucky. He sends a quick prayer to Cas for help. In this situation he thinks he can use all the help he can get and Sam isn’t helping out with an exorcism. He speaks in a steady voice, “Look.. Dean, I get that you want to torture things.. People. I enjoyed it in Hell, but it is not me and if you are really me you will know it is not us.”

Demon Dean just shakes his head and says coldly, “You are going to have to do better than that, Deano, because right now I am having trouble resisting the urge to fuck you.” The demon pauses and then without missing a beat starts to speak in an almost seductive tone, “You remember Lisa? Sammy here thought that there could really be a future between us. While, I decided to pay her a visit recently and let me tell you she screams real nice. She died on me though, pity really.”

Dean feels himself clinching his fists and says, “Why? Why are you tormenting Sam and the people in my life?”

Demon Dean continues on like he never heard a word Dean said, “Now Lisa’s son, Ben. He was a real treat. I gutted him right in front of his mommy. She begged for his life and Sammy here offered his life in exchange. I threw Ben’s soul into the pit so it can get tormented for all eternity.”

Dean closes his eyes for a moment to send another prayer to Cas or any angel that could possibly be listening. This situation was not good and he had a feeling he was going to end up killed by Demon Dean. Dean says slowly, “What are you getting at?”

Demon Dean smiles again, “Sammy is my favorite piece of ass and I do like ass.” The demon pauses to wink at Dean. “Did he tell you about it? He is delightful. He will just beg and whimper. So very pathetic but completely deserved. Sam has never done anything but cause us problems. He doesn’t follow orders. He is weak and he never ever does anything right. He is nothing but a spoiled little shit…”

Castiel’s voice is like thunder to Dean’s ears, “Dean that is quite enough. Leave us or be destroyed.”

Dean’s stomach twists as he watches Demon Dean shrug and walk over to Cas. He speaks into Cas’s ear, “Only because I know you have your little angel army behind you. We wouldn’t want something to happen to Michael’s precious vessel now would we?” The demon taps Cas on the face to mock him before disappearing.

Cas ignores Demon Dean’s behavior. He turns his head past Dean and sees Sam in the corner. Sam has his legs pulled up to his chest and one arm attempting to cover his face. Then Cas gazes at Dean for a moment and says, “Hello Dean, I would have come sooner but you are hidden from me.” Cas walks past Dean and kneels down beside Sam. He reaches up his hand to touch Sam but stops.

Sam flinches away and says weakly, “Don’t.”

Cas moves his hand away and is confused, “Sam, you are hurt. This will help.”

Sam closes his eyes and says weakly, “Cas, if you want to help me. Kill me. You win. There is no saving Dean and I know that the moment you are gone. He is going to come back for me and I.. I can’t live like that anymore. Please Cas.”

Dean grimaces when he looks at Sam. He knows Sam is hurting and he knows that he caused a lot of that hurt. Dean knows a simple sorry isn’t going to cut it. Sam is asking for death rather than face the demon he became. He wonders if he is being selfish by not killing Sam or killing himself right now to end this before it even started.

He didn’t know how he was going to put up with the remaining 2 and a half days of this, but he had a feeling things were only going to get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean watched the fire burn a body as the sunset in the future. He was waiting for Zachariah to come get him and whisk him back to his time. He never imagined his life would come to this, that this would be the consequences of his actions. Dean found from talking with Sam and Cas that no matter what course of action he takes, whether he stays with Sam or not. The future is bleak.

For all the words spoken about Sam being evil and an abomination. Sam completed a selfless act that killed him. Dean thought to himself for the first time, in a long time, that Sam is not evil or an abomination. Sam was just a man, like him. Dean gave his little brother a hunter’s funeral like he asked. Although, Dean knew he didn’t pull the trigger to cause Sam’s death. He knew that who he became in the future was a major part of that trigger.

He spent the last day watching Sam take the final steps to close the gates of Hell forever. It was supposed to trap every demon inside, which it did. Sam never told him until he breathed his last breath that it would take his life too. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Sam’s body as he cradled it in his arms on the floor of the church.

Dean hoped that Sam’s soul went to Heaven. Although corrupt, Dean had made peace over the last couple days that it was better than Hell and better than being an angry spirit.  

Dean was lost in his thoughts when Zachariah came and pulled him back to the past. He was standing inside a beautiful room with Zachariah looking expectantly at him. Zachariah spoke first in his cheerful angel voice that still irritated Dean, “Are you ready to say yes?”

Dean stared at the man for a moment and said hesitantly, “Even if I say yes, you still loose. Sam overpowered Lucifer and threw him back in the cage.”

Zachariah smiled, “That is because Lucifer had his true vessel. Say yes now, before Sam gives in to Lucifer and we will win. We also won’t have to resurrect your baby brother, Adam.”

Dean sighed and nodded, “Okay, but I want to talk to Sam first. I need him to understand. Will you give me a day?”

Zachariah grinned and said, “Very well.” Dean was cast back into his motel room.

++

Around noon the next day he met Sam on a bridge. Sam looked cautiously at Dean as he approached. Dean wondered if Sam thought he was going to kill him but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what exactly he was going to say to Sam. He didn’t know if he should go into what a sadistic twisted rapist he is in the future or just go with everything turns our bad because of him in the future.

Sam stood a good five feet away from Dean as he said, “Hi Dean, you look like hell.”

Dean leaned against the Impala and stared up at the sky for a minute. His voice was gruff but distant, “Zachariah took me to the future to see what the result of me saying no is.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow and asked agitatedly, “So? What was it like?”

Dean crossed his arms and stared at Sam for a moment, “I was a demon, Sam.”

Sam snickered and then he laughed, “That’s great, what about me? If you’re their righteous man turned demon. I must be, I don’t know Lucifer.”

Dean dropped his head and sighed, “You were.. good.” Dean could feel the tears prickling his eyes and he thought to himself how it shouldn’t be this hard to talk to his brother. It shouldn’t be this hard to tell him that he is messing things up like he always did.

Sam stopped laughing and became serious, “Dean, what is wrong?”

Dean felt a few tears roll down his face and stared at Sam for a moment before babbling, “I have to say yes, Sammy. If you knew the things I did to you.. My god Sammy, how could I? You.. You were so scared.. and hurt. I didn’t know what to do and it was my fault.”

Sam had a baffled look on his face and said, “Dean, you’re not making sense. You’ve never really hurt me. You’ve done some asshole things to me but you never really hurt me. Well, you did hurt me when you called me a blood sucking vampire and said you were going to hunt me like a monster.”

Dean crunched up his brow and stammered out, “What? What are you talking about? I never said that.”

Sam rolled his eyes and balked at Dean, “Yes, you did.” Then he tossed his phone to Dean. “You left me the voicemail before I killed Lilith. I wasn’t sure if I could go through with it and I was going to call you to tell you. But I decided to listen to my voicemail first, since you were pretty mad at me. I found out you hated me in that voicemail, so I didn’t call.”

Dean picked up the phone and listened intently to the voicemail. He let out a frustrated sigh, “I did not say that. Zachariah was messing with you. I did call you but I called to tell you that I was sorry for acting the way I did.”

Sam moved over and leaned next to Dean on the Impala. He carefully asked, “What makes you so sure Zachariah isn’t lying to you about what happens in the future?”

Dean looked away and up at the sky. He spoke distantly, “The last thing I did in the future was watch your body burn as the sunset. You died to stop me, Sammy.”

Sam sighed, “So do you really think I am going to live if you say yes to Zachariah?”

Dean kicked some stones on the ground before replying, “No, I don’t. But I can make sure your soul goes to Heaven to live in whatever eternal repeat gets you off. It is better than your other fate.”

Sam let out a frustrated growl, “Seriously, Dean tell me what you did what was so awful that you feel it is okay to be an ‘angel condom’ now?”

Dean barely whispered, “When I found you, in the future. You were getting tortured and raped by me. You begged me and Cas to kill you. I asked you what I should do and you told me to say yes to Michael for the sake of the souls. Apparently, Michael is needed to make sure Heaven doesn’t become even more corrupt. If you can believe that.”

Sam stared at Dean for a moment and let out a slow breath, “So I guess this is goodbye?”

Dean nodded and said, “Yeah Sammy, this is goodbye. I love you, Sammy.”

Sam pulled Dean into a tight hug and said, “I hope you’re right about this.”

Dean pulled away from Sam and called out to the bright blue sky, “Michael, I will do it. I am saying yes.”

Sam heard the world roar and fill with light. The next thing he knew he was at Bobby’s house at some point in the past. He was watching a movie with Dean and Bobby. He was arguing with Dean about whether or not liquorish was good. Sam leaned back and realized, this must be his Heaven. 


End file.
